Artemis Fowl Babysitter Extraordinaire
by VenusDeOmnipotent
Summary: Opal's out and at large. A rather unpleasant accident traps Holly, Arty, Butler and Juliet in Fowl Manor. Unfortunately for Holly and Butler, that's not their only trap...Chapter Three up! Find out whats going on
1. Boom

Title: Artemis Fowl – Babysitter Extraordinaire

Disclaimer: Mr. Colfer, if you're reading this, I LOVE YOUR WORK! Ahem. Everything in this work belongs to Eoin Colfer, Miramax, possible Puffin. Whatever, not me. And I don't own much else, so if you sue me I'll just end up in jail, frownies for everyone.

*I am not gonna type out everything, might be considered plagiarism or something

Chapter One: Boom

She was so close. So close! 

If there was one thing that D'Arvitted centaur should have taught Opal Koboi, it would have been this, 'It is not over til the heavy goblin wails'. Unfortunately, she never listened to beings lower than herself.

She leaned back into her Hoverboy, her small fist curled around a glass of nectar.

In a moment, all of Opal's obstacles would be knocked down. She was killing two pixies with one shot.

Opal Koboi was one step closer to the world.

Artemis exhaled, a small bead of sweat running down his cheek. He was typing furiously, his decoding skills at a loss.

The email had come in from Foaly five minutes ago. Five minutes before his impregnable systems had crashed.

Naturally, that was virtually impossible. For a moment, Artemis Fowl Junior had been shocked, but then he dismissed it as a coincidence.

One might have been puzzled at this. A fifteen year old boy trying to decode an ancient unknown language on one of many computers. That is because Artemis Fowl is a very unusual boy.*

His parents were on a one week long vacation to Hawaii, a celebration of their anniversary. Artemis had opted to stay at home, saying he had school work to do. School work, of course, meaning helping the Lower Elements Police Reconnaissance Unit against goblins. Artemis Sr. and Angeline had even left Juliet, Butler's little sister, at home, they wanted complete privacy.

"Come on," he murmured.

At that moment, his manservant and bodyguard, Butler, opened the door.

"Got it!" Artemis crowed.

Butler frowned. "Artemis," he said, "Someone's trying to get in, I can feel it. What did Captain Short say?"

Artemis eyes were furrowed as he read the decoded message. He turned to Butler.

"It's Koboi!"

"That's not good," said Butler. "She'll probably come after you."

"Precisely. Holly and another captain are coming in two minutes for my protection or something. You'd better invite them in."

He turned back to his keyboard, another message had to be decoded.

It was then that the sparks flew.

Holly Short grit her teeth. This was not going according to plan.

"Trouble!" she shrieked into her helmet's communicator.

"What's your position?"

She ducked to avoid a laser.

"D'Arvit, Holly, I'm right here," responded her partner, Captain Trouble Kelp. "How the Frond did the D'Arvitted Bwa Kell know we were headed for the Manor?"

Holly shielded. "Don't ask me, only Beetroot and Foaly knew about this one."

Trouble swore again.

"Look," he said, panting, "The house is right up there, make a dash for it, alright?"

They were distracted by a disturbing humming sound.

Her communicator crackled. It was Foaly.

"Holly!" he said. "Holly, come in."

"Foaly, this is not a good time," she said. "We're under attack by goblins."

Through her anti-shield visor, she could see Trouble holding up his fingers. Two..three.

They took off.

"Not by goblins," said Foaly grimly. "It's Koboi, she's trying to take over the world again."

"D'Arvit!"

"That's not the worse thing," the centaur continued, more urgently.

"Trouble, you too. Do not go into that space, repeat, do not go into Fowl Manor."

Trouble, several feet behind Holly, stopped.

"What do you mean, Foaly?" he growled, crouching.

Holly stopped as well.

"It's a trap! Opal's right behind you, she's cloaked. She's put some sort of spell on Fowl Manor, it's meant for you and Fowl himself, if you step into the border you'll be-,"

There was a buzz as the communicator fizzled out.

"Take cover!" Trouble yelled. He was promptly stunned.

Holly swore. She picked him up and found herself two centimeters from the borders of Fowl Manor. Her eyes widened and she turned to run in another direction. Foaly had been serious, something uncommon. She took it seriously.

Butler ran, trying to ignore the sounds of a battle outside the borders of Fowl Manor. Through his visor he could see the Captain running away.

Running away?

"Captain Short!" he yelled.

Holly turned around.

"Come inside! I invite you in! What are you running away for?"

Holly opened her mouth to answer him.

"Foaly-," she said before she was hit.

Her eyes widened, and her body toppled forward.

Somewhere, Opal Koboi giggled.

The big one called Valet or something like that rushed forward, managing to catch the captain in his arms.

Trouble was left outside. Artemis was running out now.

Opal sniggered. She cared not. Very, very soon, her greatest enemies would be crippled. Crippled!

But wait.

Her eyes narrowed as she leant in to inspect her monitor, then she frowned.

Artemis had been pushed back by the Waiter. He was on the ground.

The magic was passing on to the gorilla through the elf.

Opal screamed in rage, this was not supposed to happen. She was drowned out by a blinding white flash as the spell took effect.

Foaly pumped his fist into the air.

Artemis was not hurt. His systems would be down, and it seemed that Holly would be out for a while as well as Butler and Trouble Kelp. But Artemis remained, so not all was lost.

He pushed a button. "See you, you sore loser," he muttered, as Opal Koboi's shuttle was captured.

"Waaah!"

Artemis opened his eyes.

Something slimy and warm and not altogether pleasant had just landed on his face. He was looking up at an unfamiliar creature.

A toddler.

His forehead furrowed.

A toddler?

Groggily, he pushed himself onto his elbows. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach.

The boy toddler was playing with a rather big Sig Sauer. Next to him there was…another toddler. A girl toddler.

Shocked, Artemis got to his feet. His stomach was sinking at a rather alarming rate.

Not quite sure of what he was doing, he looked at the second toddler's ears.

His stomach dropped.

They were pointed.

"Butler?"

Baby Butler looked up at him with big black eyes.

"Holly!"

Baby Holly stuck her thumb into her mouth.

Artemis fainted.

Well????

My first AF fic…be nice!!think about all this while you…REVIEW


	2. Maiden, maiden

Title: Artemis Fowl – Babysitter Extraordinaire

Disclaimer: Okay, I'd like to say that if Miramax, Puffin, Mr. Colfer or anyone else having rights to the AF series is reading this, OH MY GOD!! Please please email me, even if you're suing me, just let me talk to the Man. And I loved The Wish List. Something like that. You get the point!

Setting: Two years post The Arctic Incident, Ireland.

A/n: Wow, I got reviews for this! I'm so excited. Any ideas for 'ships? Or don't you like that. Maybe Arty/Juliet..or Holly/Trouble…or Root..or Butler. But not Arty, she's way too old for him(Elves live three times as long as Mud People, right? Holly's 80 in TAI, right? So therefore, by human reckoning, she's around 26. right? Heehee).

Zoink: What are you waiting for? Get that book for your friend, quickly! And thanks, too.

Tigris: Hehe, thanks loads. I'm a sucker for fluff and for writing fluff. Really! Anyway, I just thought this would be too cute to write.

Lady Of Stars: Thanks! I kinda came up with it quickly so I just did the basic prologue. Thanks for reviewing my other and rather crappy story as well.

Eleida: Now that you mention it, it was a little weird. I will now explain it!

Kelti: Thanks, I'm sure it'll come in handy.

Mage Kitty: Er, lets say they both look about the same age. Maybe one and a half years old, two? Tell me what you think!

I'll be sure to review all your fics, I always do that, just gimme a while.

Right, then. Here we go.

Juliet Butler jumped. What in the world was that?

She unhooked her punching bag and stepped out of her room. Instinctively, she looked around first. There wasn't going to be anyone there, she told herself firmly. Nobody could get into the Manor without everyone in the house knowing. Especially Artemis.

First, Juliet went upstairs. Young master Artemis' study, where he had been spending all his time since his parents had gone to Hawaii. The door was closed, naturally. She never went in there; her brother took care of the kid.

Just as she was about to twist the doorknob, her hand jumped back. Training. She frowned. Resting her hand on the doorknob again, she realized that it felt warm. 

"Oh no," she murmured. 

She took a few steps back, gathered up her _chi and kicked the door open with a cry. She balanced herself for a little gloat. No such luck, she was caught by a wave of smoke. _

Coughing, waving and cursing, she stepped inside.

The fire had passed, it seemed that Artemis had managed to activate some sort of fire guard before leaving, something designed specially for Fowl Manor. It prevented flames from spreading out of any enclosed room. It had worked, but just barely. Everything was ruined.

Shocked, Juliet simply exited the room, closing the door behind her. Once outside, she bolted downstairs. She had to find her brother. And master Arty, of course There had been many burnt things in there, but bodies were not among them. At least, she hoped not. 

First, she swept the Manor, room by room. Not a single being. The servants were off for the day, it was just her and the boys. Getting more and more worried, she burst put of the front door. Scurrying down the steps, she inspected the grounds. No intruders, the gardens were clean. Every blade of grass standing up straight. There was something amiss about that.

She walked on. Fowl Manor was located on the top of a hill. As such, the grounds extended quite a way downhill. She put her hands up to her mouth as she stifled a gasp, and put power on to her sprint.

Artemis was lying face up on the grass. Unconscious. Juliet was immediately at his side.

She checked for pulse. Still breathing. He had probably fainted again, judging by the disarrangement of the grass just over there.

Where was her brother? Frantically, she searched for any sign of the manservant. Finally, she located the Sig Sauer. He should not have been outside of ten feet from his charge

Getting closer, she realized that there was a gob of what looked like saliva on his face. Juliet winced. Not pretty.

She wiped it off with a handkerchief. She was a maid as well, after all. It was at that moment when she heard the gurgling.

She started. Keeping her body close to the ground, she looked around. It wasn't a murderous gurgling, she decided. Not an animal growling either. It was too… innocent?

Eyebrows knotted, Juliet crawled over Artemis. 

Sitting on a small rock, pulling at each other's hair were two stark naked toddlers.

Artemis opened his eyes and looked around. He was decidedly feeling quite comfortable, aside from the fact that his head hurt like Ohm's soles. The last hour was slightly fuzzy to him, but he couldn't care less.

He stretched and looked over to his left. Juliet was sitting on her knees, cradling two beautiful looking children, one in each arm, and cooing at them softly. They were dressed now, in blankets. He smiled, putting his hands behind his head for support.

"Juliet, love," he said, "put on a cup of tea, would you? I think I've hit my head on something."

Juliet slowly turned her gaze on him. So the Fowl heir had a concussion. He had obviously suffered from some form of damage.

She was worried, anyway. She put Butler down and checked his forehead. "Are you feeling alright? What's my name?"

Artemis frowned. "Of course I am, I'm fine!"

Just then, another gob of sticky liquid dropped onto his face.

Juliet wrinkled her nose. "Naughty boy," she chided the baby while wiping it off again.

This served to bring Artemis back to the situation. "Oh no!" he breathed.

Juliet looked at him. Aha. She put Butler down next to Holly and proceeded to pin him onto the ground in one swift, smooth move. She lowered her face for effect.

"Glad to have you back," she snarled. "Where is my brother?"

Artemis knew not to mess with Butlers, especially when it came to family. But would Juliet be prepared for something like this?

He knew that this particular branch of the Butler family was especially close and possessive, since they had already lost half of their parents.

Joelle Butler. She would be missed forever.

He sneaked a look at the toddlers reluctantly; afraid of what he would see. In a moment, his suspicions were confirmed. The little Butler had picked up the gun and was currently falling asleep on the grass, one arm hugging the Sig Sauer, the other in his mouth.

"You don't want to know where Butler is, Juliet," he said. "Trust me."

She yanked him forward so that they were almost nose to nose. "Artemis, my brother trusted you," she said in a frighteningly quiet voice. "I trust you. But if you don't tell me where he is, that trust will be drawn very thin, for the both of us."

He looked at the sleeping child again, turning his head this time.

She followed his gaze.

"Look, I'd very much like to know they are too, but…" she trailed off. She was staring at Baby Butler, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Artemis," she said, sounding a little faint. "Is that a long lost cousin of mine, or, or something?"

"Er," said Artemis. He was really slipping into the bad English thing already. "In a way."

He took a deep breath. No time like the present, he told himself. "That's Butler."

Juliet's eyes widened. She whipped her head around, effectively slapping Artemis in the face with her long hair. Artemis winced, but kept quiet.

Artemis felt her grip weaken, and she released her grip, sending him thumping back onto the ground. He frowned.

"Hey," he said. "That's not very nice! You could at least remember that I was here, I told you where your brother was."

Muttering, he got up onto his elbows. Juliet had fainted.

"D'Arvit."

Sorry, I just really wanted to post this. So, what do you think so far? Thanks for taking the time r\to review my fic, means the world to me!

Possible plotline is that Foaly gets the thing working but limitedly so they grow up in a day or two but have to get through puberty and all that again. Teehee.

Or should they just remain babies? Think about this while you REVIEW!!!!!

Ps: love ya!


	3. Well, it couldn't get muchD'Arvit!

Title: Artemis Fowl – Babysitter Extraordinaire

Rating: PG for a few themes(not that bad trust me)

Disclaimer: Ah, just read the first one

a/n: Wow, thanks for reviewing!!! I get very very very happy, especially since I'm sick and skipping school today. I just got braces, and I am in PAIN!!! Not the big thingy around your head to expand jaw braces…the British kind..brackets and wire..but holy shi….ngles, this hurts!!!! And everyone, please please tell me whether you want a growing up or a one shot spellbreak, cos I got two for growing up…will begin next chapter, so quickly tell me!

Nyghtvision: Thanks! I think I will, I loved the fish!

Dreamy Eyes: Cool, thanks for voting.

Tigris: Thank you very much!

Queenstheif: Really? That's so nice of you…aw(blush)

Artemis Fowl The Second: Thanks! Keep reading!

Again, anyone for light romance? Cos I'm dying to write it..nobody?

Chapter Three: Well, it couldn't get much worse…D'Arvit!

Artemis was standing over Juliet's unconscious form. Right, he thought absent mindedly. It can't get any wo …

He clapped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop the treacherous thought from completing itself. He had had enough experience to know what would happen if the sentence were finished.

It didn't work.

That was when it started raining.

Artemis swore again, repeating a few words even Trouble Kelp would have been shocked at. All in Gnommish, of course.

He took a deep breath. Okay. He needed to get all three..er.. beings back into the Manor. First he picked up Baby Butler, who was asleep and still clinging to his gun in his left arm and the frightened Baby Holly in his right.

As soon as he had run three paces, Baby Holly began to bawl her Elvin head off.

"No!" said Artemis, his voice desperate. "No no no no.." 

He tried in vain to soothe the child, but of course, to no avail. In fact, it got even worse when Holly's screaming awoke her companion who opened his eyes and began wailing as well.

"Ssh, ssh," Artemis said.

'This is extremely bad,' said the part of his mind which always stated the blaringly obvious. He was currently trudging uphill on a squishy, grassy slope, soaked through and having one very loud baby screaming into each ear.

He reached the front door and uttered a security code that only he knew. Once inside, he darted around for a little, thinking of where to put these wet, screaming kids. A couch? Too close to the windows. Someone might still be watching them.

The bedroom! Artemis frowned. The bedroom?

Stopping to breathe for a few seconds, he wondered what Juliet was going to do to him when she saw the mud on the floor.

D'Arvit! Juliet!

He set the babies on one of the softer kitchen tabletops and sprinted off.

Artemis ran out into the rain again and stopped where she was. Thinking quickly, he tried to lift her body. No good. He swore. Stupid home gym thing.

It had actually worked, but with school and goblin rebellions, bodybuilding was not too high on the list of Artemis Fowl Junior's things to do.

He made a few brief calculations, then, with the help of mathematics and science, managed to get Juliet Butler onto his shoulder.

"Aah!"

How could anybody so small be so D'Arvitted heavy?

He staggered under her weight, and slowly, step by excruciating step, made his way up the hill to the former castle.

Artemis sat back.

He had put Juliet on the couch by the first fireplace, lighting it afterwards, he couldn't carry her much further without straining something.

Miraculously, Butler and Holly were sleeping soundly, and Artemis was, wonder of wonders, making a cup of tea.

Right, he thought, tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth. Hot water..leaves, flowers, lemon, strainers... Voila!

He poured himself a cup, feeling extremely proud of himself. Then he took a sip and remembered, sputtering, why he always had Juliet make his tea for him.

Irritably, he threw out most of the very brown liquid and added more water to it. Less strong, more sweet.

He caught sight of himself in a mirror and laughed drily. There was a sight. Drenched through, muddy, with leaves plastered in odd places and hair plastered to his face, Artemis was mixing tea.

It would have to do.

He decided not to wake the three sleeping..er..beings just yet, choosing instead to finish his mediocre tea and take a hot shower. As he draped blankets over Juliet, Holly and Butler respectively, he made a mental note to ask Juliet to instruct him in the art of tea making.

Then he stepped into the bathroom.

Juliet opened her eyes. Artemis was sitting across a coffee table from her, in an armchair.

Fortunately for her, she did not have the impression that they were married.

Her charge's son was curled up with a cup of tea, speed reading his way through a large volume. This did not surprise her, but the book itself did.

The Puffin Guide to Child Care for Fathers.

Babies. Artemis Fowl was reading up on how to take care of children.

Fuzzily, she bolted upright.

"Morning, Juliet," he said, not taking his eyes off his book. He handed her a cup of tea and she took a sip.

"It's cold," she said, pouring herself another cup.

"I don't doubt that."

They sat in silence for a moment. Juliet tried to make sense of her surroundings. She knew of the existence of the People, she was one of the only humans who did. Her brother was currently a bouncing baby boy. It must have something to do with Master Artemis' dealings with the Fairy folk. She had learned all she could about them when they had captured that police captain or something. Captain Short. Captain Short…

"Artemis," she said.

"Hmm?" he replied, flipping a page.

"Who's the other baby?"

Artemis looked up.

"What makes you think she isn't an ordinary child who was at the wrong place at the wrong time?" he asked.

Juliet thought for a moment. "Well," she started. "The chances of the Fowl-Waynes coming over are something like three hundred to one, they're vacationing in Cambodia."

"I'm listening."

"And no Irishman in his right mind would leave his baby girl with you, no offense meant," she added quickly, seeing the sour expression on Artemis' face. "And the only way my brother could be a toddler is through magic, which leads to the People."

"And therefore?" said Artemis bemusedly. Juliet had hung around his deductive mind for far too long, it seemed.

"That's Holly Short."

Artemis nodded, and Juliet smiled, looking pleased with herself.

"They're asleep right now," said Artemis. "Do you want a copy of the Red Cross' babysitting handbook?"

Juliet laughed shortly. She had a nice laugh, like a tinkling.

"I'm a Butler, Artemis. A female Butler. What do you think we're supposed to do?"

Artemis shifted uncomfortably. Of course, he thought. Butlers served Fowls, naturally the womenfolk were trained to…er…

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Juliet looked, about to go to the door but Artemis jumped up first, glad to not have to answer her question.

For some reason, Juliet thought it extremely funny. It wasn't every day the young master was put in an uncomfortable situation such as the one before. 

In the kitchen, somebody gurgled. He'd put them in the kitchen? Oh dear..

She pulled off the blankets and hurried to the babies. It should be right about feeding time.

"Greetings, Mud Bo-eh, Man."

Artemis stifled a laugh.

Julius Root scowled at him. "What are you laughing at, eh?"

"I'm sorry, Commander," said Artemis. "Your attire is just a little unusual."

"What?" said Beetroot, looking down at his clothes; a pink top hat, a sparkling black vest and knickerbockers. Also, a pair of rhinestone studded platform shoes.

"Typical contemporary Mud Person wear, don't you think?"

Artemis struggled to remain straight-faced. "Very fetching, sir."

Commander Root narrowed his eyes at the young boy. "D'Arvit, I'm gonna kill that centaur," he growled. "Foaly!"

There was a rustle from under a bush. Artemis looked. Just visible was the top of Foaly the centaur's new foil hat. There was a buzz of static in the air.

"Is it safe?" said Foaly's voice through a communicator somewhere on Julius' person. Foaly was the most paranoid creature Artemis had ever met. He was shocked that he had actually come aboveground.

"It's alright, Foaly," he called.

"D'Arvit, you centaur, you told me this was typical Mud clothing!"

Foaly laughed over the communicator, and stepped out very carefully from his hiding place. Within a split second he was at Artemis' side.

"Quick, invite me in!" he hissed.

"Oh!" said Artemis, he had forgotten. That must be why the LEP hadn't just barged into his house. "By all means," he said, stepping aside and gesturing.

Once inside, Commander Root was back in his LEP uniform. It turned out that the camouflage had been some special sort of shield that Foaly had invented. Of course.

"Right, Fowl," said Commander Root. "You must be wondering why we are here."

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that Opal Koboi is out and Holly and Butler are babies, but I am wondering how come you didn't just send me an email or something."

Foaly stared. "You didn't even check?" he asked incredulously. 

"Well," retorted Artemis, "I do apologise, it must have slipped my mind while I was lugging Holly and Butler back to the Manor!"

"All your connections are out! Not even your laptop is working. You're cut off from civilization!"

Commander Root was losing patience. "Shut up!"

Centaur and Mud Man turned to face him.

"Foaly," he snapped. "Tell him what we're doing here."

"Right, right."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"You see," began Foaly. "Koboi's out again. This time it wasn't just about getting back at me, although I dare say she'll never get over losing. Stupid wings."

"Get on with it," growled Commander Root.

"Sorry," he said. "Anyway, she was out for the world this time."

"This time?" said Artemis.

"We got her. So she learned a little about paranoia in Howler's Peak. Some goblin kept stealing her shampoo or something. So anyway, she thought she'd better take out you and Holly first, seeing as you're the ones who stuck her in the big house in the first place. Unfortunately for her, the Book forbids the actual killing of Mud People r fairies, so she decided to disable the both of you with the only thing I wouldn't think of."

"Turning us into children," said Artemis slowly.

"Right. You see, she was going to hit Holly with the age spell, planning for it to spread to the first person she came into contact with. That's why your computer base is burned out, it was supposed to get you out of the house. But I managed to hatch her plot in the nick of time. I warned Holly and Trouble not to go inside, so they barely did. When Butler caught Holly, it went to him instead."

"Why can't I get out of the Manor grounds?"

"That's the other thing. The force field is set to your genetic coding. You, Holly, Butler and another Mud Person I'm not familiar with are not allowed beyond the gardens, or you'll be unconscious before you can say D'Arvit."

"Can't you do anything about that?"

Foaly clicked his tongue, clearly not wanting to talk about it. "Er..I haven't found a way just yet," he said, embarrassed. "But the LEP techies are working to get you out, so don't worry."

At that moment, Juliet arrived, carrying a tray. Training. She stopped when she saw the centaur.

"D-d-drinks?" she managed to utter.

Artemis sighed. "Juliet, this is Foaly and Commander Julius Root of the Lower Elements Police Reconnaissance Unit. Foaly, Commander Root, this is Juliet Butler."

Juliet did a little curtsy, trying not to stare.

"Sit down," said Artemis, remembering his manners.

Once they were all seated, and Juliet brewing up some warm milk for Butler and Juliet, Foaly continued.

"She looks like him too, only less gorilla-ish," he said.

"I heard that!" came from the kitchen.

"Forgive her," said Artemis, "She can't get over the fact that her brother is now a year old."

Commander Root glared at Foaly.

"Right. So we can't do anything about you being trapped, and I can't immediately restore Holly and your manservant to their ages, but I can get them back. Eventually."

"How?" asked Artemis. He was definitely not a child person.

Foaly took out a bottle. "Growth acceleration, Foaly style."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Some fairies use this to get a little taller. I modified a bottle of it, so this stuff makes them grow older as well. Divide it and feed it to each of them and they'll be back to their ages in no time."

"In no time?" pressed Commander Root.

"Alright," Foaly conceded. It'll take about three weeks, they'll grow every day. It'll take two days to begin effects, too. For Holly, it'll work three times as fast because she's an elf, but for Butler, he'll only grow one year a day."

"I have to raise them?"

"Looks like it. We're only here for ten more minutes, gotta scram."

Foaly and Commander Root left the shellshocked Artemis with a bottle of purple, slimy stuff and said goodbye to Juliet. They had to crack Koboi.

"Juliet?"

Juliet looked up. The two babies were happily sucking on milk. Juliet, slightly less responsible than her brother, had slipped some brandy into each serving, so that Baby Butler and Baby Holly would be off like lights in a few minutes.

"Yes, Artemis?"

"You'd better make some more tea."

She had to agree with him. Juliet Butler's tea was the best in Ireland, and the young master's had been…less than satisfactory. She did.

Soon, they were sitting at a kitchen table, sipping tea.

"So?" asked Juliet. "What are they doing about it?"

"Hmm?" he responded, trying to avoid it altogether.

"Artemis," she said firmly, "How am I getting my brother back?"

He took a deep breath. "You're not going to like this."

"Tell me anyway."

He told her. She didn't like it.

Was that longer than usual?

Hope so, it was supposed to be longer but I couldn't do it just now and I really wanna post, so review anyway!!!!

The plot might be a little slow, but I'm really just simply writing this as I go along, so bear with me.

Love ya!!


End file.
